Dr DoDino (GamingBeaverJurassic World:The Game)
by KennAlly-Gator
Summary: A man with a love for all prehistoric creatures, big or small, is hired as a caretaker for his own park. He suddenly becomes the Dr. DoLittle of dinos, but comes to embrace it. His name is Beaver, with his friends; Unicorn Wizard, Peckoutyoureyeses, KoolAid and Indominus Rex. (This is about Jurassic World: The Game, and TheGamingBeaver from Youtube. Rated T for Mild Violence)
1. Chapter 1

**((Yes the words with an extra 's' at the end are intentional, that's Peckoutyoureyeses speaking))**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Wait come backs, I was kiddings! I'm not goings to pecks out your eyeses!"

"GOOD JOB YOU SCARED HIM OFF!"

"Hows was I supposed to knows he would runs off!"

"Maybe by using your BRAIN! Everyone would run away if you told them you were going peck out their eyes and feed them to your children!"

"Ohs. Maybe Peckoutyoureyeses shoulds have thoughts of that."

"YA THINK!"

"Shut ups Unicorn Wizards."

*6 months ago*

"Hi, I'm James, I'm supposed to be meeting a...Owen Grady and a Hoskins?", James asks the woman at the front desk.

"Yes, take that hallway, go straight until you see the door on your left that says 'Helipad' on it.", the woman directed,"They should be waiting outside."

"Alrighty then, thank you!", James said as he walked in the way she pointed.

When he reached the door, he opened it, and was greeted with wind from a helicopter's propellers spinning around.

"You must be Mr. Beaver", a man with a leather vest greeted him, "Name's Owen Grady, Hoskins is in the chopper, let's go."

James didn't object as even though the man had a friendly smile, he was still quite intimidating. He joined the man named 'Owen' by getting into the helicopter.

As soon as he was seated and the door closed, the whirring blades lifted the aircraft into the sky, flying to the north of the island, where Beaver had no clue where.

"Hey, the name's Hoskins, I'm assuming that you're James Beaver?", a somewhat, large man asked.

"Yes, but just call me Beaver.", James replied.

"That's kind of an odd last name, isn't it?", Owen asked, curious.

"You're telling me! I had to grow up being called 'Buck-Teeth' because of it!", James said, remembering his childhood, shaking his head and chuckling.

Both of the older men gave a hearty laugh. "You're pretty funny Beaver.", Hoskins stated, "Glad to have someone with a good sense of humor around here." "I agree, I rather have some co-workers with an ability to laugh at their bad memories than someone like...like...", Owen drifted off, unable to find anything to contrast Beaver's humor to.

"Like Claire Dearing?", the helicopter's pilot suggested. Hoskins, Owen and the pilot all started laughing at the woman's strict professional outlook. But, being new to the job, Beaver hadn't yet met Claire. He'd only just met Mr. Masrani a couple of hours ago, and the men with him just now, and a janitor who was cleaning the hall he was walking down.

"I don't get it, is Claire really that bad?", Beaver asked, wanting to understand. "Are you kidding me? She's awful!", Hoskins said, bursting into another fit of laughter with Owen. "Excuse me, but do you know where I could find a place to do my paperwork in peace? Or rewrite my list of To-Do lists?", Owen mocked playfully, getting a chuckle from Beaver simply from the accent he put on, while gaining a fit of laughter from both Hoskins and the pilot.

James had a good feeling he was going to like it here.

*time skip to later that night*

"Woo! What a long day!", Beaver said, practically throwing himself on his bed.

And he was right, he did have a long day. He learned how to fight dinosaurs (safely), feed dinosaurs and genetically modify dinosaurs (never expected to learn that). He hatched a Majungasaurus and met Claire Dearing (turns out Hoskins, Owen and that pilot were right). He collected food for the dinosaurs, opened a mystery pack (which had 3,600 food, 20 DNA, 10 bucks and a tropeognathus ticket in it(when you open a pack with a dino in it, it comes as a ticket, which you turn in for an egg for that species!)). He also learned how to place roads and dinosaur habitats(and move them). He learned how to speed up the hatching of a dinosaur(with a price!). And so much more!

Beaver was about to fall asleep when his phone went off. He picked it up and turns out he got a text message! He opened it up and it was from his girlfriend, Whitney! 'How are you?', it read.

Beaver was instantly hit with a jolt of guilt. He had promised Whitney that he would text her when he got there...so he called her and explained to her that he was doing good, and after Whitney demanding to know why he didn't text her, and he explained, Whitney told him to get some sleep, and NOT TO WEAR HIMSELF OUT. She made that, very, crystal clear.

Beaver told her goodnight, and they both hung up. Beaver sighed, fell back onto the bed, and went to sleep, and had a wonderful dream about getting a parasaurolophus, gallimimus and dilophosaurus, and kicking butt in the arena with them.

~End of prologue~

(Hey guys, this prologue in the *6 months ago* section took place in Beaver's first episode of Jurassic World:The Game series. I have high hopes for this book, so, comment, tell me what you think!)


	2. Chapter 1 (Strong Starts)

*2 months later*

"How are you doing Pelicanimimus?", Beaver asks the bird-like reptile, petting the side of it's head.

"Squaa!~", the reptile replies, happily rubbing it's cheek against James' palm.

"Aww, glad to hear you're doing good buddy. See you later!", James called as he walked out of the herbivore's habitat.

'I think I'll go check on Guanlong, it's been a week since I've seen him.', he thought, and walked along the path to the carnivore's home.

"Guanlong! Buddy, where are y-WAA!", James called until the bipedal reptile pounced on him from behind.

The carnivore nuzzled the back of Beaver's head before jumping off of him, emitting a joyful coo.

"Jeez, Guanlong don't scare me like that! I know you wouldn't hurt me, but it still makes a bad impression if anyone sees it!", James scolded, causing the reptile to lower it's head and murmur a series of forlorn coos. "Aww, don't be like that Guanlong, you know I don't hate you, its just that last time someone saw you do that, it was Owen, and he made me check every single carnivore habitat I had! And feed five carnivores, and level you up to level 31! It took me forever!", Beaver said, trying to cheer up the saddened reptile. It worked, and Guanlong gave James a big lick on the cheek.

"Eww! Okay, okay, I get it you're happy again!", Beaver exclaimed, even though he was laughing.

* A couple hours later*

"Hey, Beaver!", a familiar voice called. "Yes, Hoskins?",Beaver called back, busy feeding his trikes, trying to get more of them to level 40, because Claire needed 10 level 40's. "You still have that gold event to do right?", Hoskins called back. "Yeah, why?", Beaver asked. "It expires in 3 hours! You have to battle!", Hoskins called. This shook Beaver,"IT DOES!? Crap, I'M COMING!"

*2 Hours Later*

"Good job Pteranodon, T. Rex, and yes, you too Microposaurus.", Beaver praised his best creatures he used to win the latest battle. "You've got a strong team kid, and that's good, because in a couple days...", Hoskins trailed off, getting ready to say his signature catch phrase. "Don't say it Hoski-"

"It's time for another matchup!", Hoskins interrupted, causing James to groan in defeat. "I hate you so much right now.", he growled. "Sure you do kid, sure you do. See you tomorrow!", Hoskins said, about to walk away, "Oh wait- I almost forgot.", he says, and tosses a golden, reflective card pack to Beaver. "Open it up!", he says, "I wanna know what legendary you got, maybe it's another T. Rex!", Hoskins said, excited at the prospect of battling a possible level 30 T. Rex.

"Okay, here goes nothing!", Beaver said, tearing open the packet. "Hmm, 500 DNA, 30 bucks, a fountain and a-", Beaver stops, in pure shock at the glowing golden card.

"What is it, what is i-", Hoskins walks beside Beaver looking over his shoulder at the card he had, also losing his words at the card.

The glowing card reflected the sun into Beaver's eyes for a moment, snapping him out of it. "I got a...a... I got a Dimetrodon! Sweet!", Beaver said, excited. He ignored Hoskins and ran off to the lab, the glowing card in hand, wanting to immediately turn it in, and get the egg (or whatever a dimetrodon comes from) for his new legendary.

When he enters, he is greeted by none other than Dr. Wu himself. "Hello Mr. Beaver, do you have a card to turn in?", he asks, and the out of breath Beaver hands him the Dimetrodon card.

Dr. Wu inserts it into a machine, a picture of dimetrodon coming up on the screen with text under it reading how long it would take to hatch. It said 20 hours, and that it would cost 600 bucks to speed up. "Would you like to speed it u-", Dr. Wu was interrupted by Beaver handing him the necessary amount of bucks. Dr. Wu walked over to the machine and typed something in, and instead of saying it needed to take 20 hours, it said it was done.

The was a sound similar to opening a shaken soda as a hatch on the side of the machine opened, and once the fog cleared, out came a gray, baby dimetrodon. Dr. Wu picked it up and handed him to Beaver, who immediately started cooing at it. "Have a good day Mr. Beaver."

*A couple weeks later*

Beaver proudly looked at the level 20 Dimetrodon he had, and watched as it knocked out Hoskins' level 25 Supersaurus with an all out 8 attack, winning him the match. Dimetrodon let out a hiss in victory, and then went back into the gate where he was to go back in the cage for the ride back to the park.

Hoskins walked over to Beaver and handed him the bronze card that said 'Dilophosaurus'. "Congrats kid, you did good." Beaver and Hoskins were talking about Dimetrodon's victory, but meanwhile, in the gate where Dimetrodon went...

"Yes, good job Dimetrodon!", Pteranodon praised Dimetrodon, inside his cage, "That was awesome! I wish I could tail-whip like you!" But to the handler putting Dimetrodon in his cage, Pteranodon was just squawking. LOUDLY.

"Oi, shuddup ya stupid bird brain!", the handler scolded, turning his back on Dimetrodon to face the Pterosaur, then proceeding to knock on the top of the Pterosaur's cage, making the Pteranodon wince in pain at the loud sound. But that made Dimetrodon VERY angry. How _dare_ that man abuse his friend in such a way! He would pay for that...and he had a hefty price to pay indeed.

*Back in the arena with Beaver and Hoskins*

"And then he used his tail to whip Supersaurus' knee, a very smart move! That's the best way to take down a sauropod! You did a good job training him Beaver!", Hoskins complimented Beaver, very impressed at the Dimetrodon's skill at such a young age. "I know, I don't even know where he learned that to be honest!" "Well wherever he learned it, it was extremely effecti-", Hoskins was cut off by a yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH! HELP! GET OFF YOU STUPID LIZARD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", a man's voice yelled out for help from behind the gate where the dinosaurs would get in their cages to head back to the park. Beaver and Hoskins ran to the gate and opened it to find...Dimetrodon ripping the handler's lower left leg off! "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!", the man screamed, in pure agony, clinging to the Pteranodon's cage to avoid being dragged away by the scaly mammal, but Pteranodon joined in on attacking the handler, having recovered from the ringing in his ears. Pteranodon lunged at the handler's face, causing him to let go of the cage in pain, because his right eye was gone!

"Dimetrodon, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", Beaver yelled, panicking, why would Dimetrodon attack the handler? He was so well behaved! Owen ran in, and held up his gun at the scaled mammal, and shot him in the back leg, a silver, shiny dart with red feathering in the back sticking out of it. Tranquilizers. Dimetrodon hissed, dropping the man's severed leg, and started running at Owen, but fell asleep before he could do anything.

"...", Beaver was shocked. Owen and Hoskins carried the man out of the loading area to the viewing platform, where the phone and emergency kit were. But Beaver just stood there, staring at Dimetrodon. Finally, he simply shook his head and picked up the scaly mammal, and put him in his cage, and locked it, tears beginning to roll down his face. 'Where did I go wrong?', he thought, looking at the pool of blood that belonged to the handler. Beaver walked over to the wall, sat down, curled into a ball, and began to sob. Dimetrodon would probably be destroyed, and Pteranodon might be destroyed as well, because he attacked the handler too. Beaver would probably be fired from his dream job, and sued by the handler and his family. Beaver couldn't help but think that this was all his fault.

Hoskins walked in, looking for Beaver. "Beaver? Kid? Where are you?", he called, until he looked behind the Pteranodon's cage, and found a sobbing ball of Beaver. "You okay kid?", he asked, seeing his distress. Beaver simply shook his head, not looking at Hoskins. "It's all my fault...",Beaver said,"I should've done something, noticed something, anything! That showed that Dimetrodon was agitated... but I didn't..." Hoskins walked over to Beaver, and sat next to him. "When I was about Owen's age, I had a wolf pup. Loved the little guy to death. He was very protective of me, and never left my side. My wife and I had different opinions about him, and eventually, it got a little out of hand. I was sleeping in bed, and the pup was sleeping next to me, protectively. My wife walked in with a large kitchen knife, and tried to stab me, and the pup bit her forearm. Straight to the bone.", Hoskins said, reflecting on his life before InGen. Beaver looked up, and sniffed. "Did you have it put down?", he asked, curious. "Nope. Why would I? It saved my life, and I loved it to death."

"What am I going to do Hoskins? Dimetrodon will probably be destroyed, maybe Pteranodon too, I'll probably be fired, or even sued!", Beaver asked, his tears freely flowing down his face. "We'll take a look on the security cameras, maybe there's something we aren't seeing.", Hoskins replied, standing up, offering Beaver his hand. "Huh?", Beaver asked confused, taking Hoskins' hand and standing up,"What do you mean we might be missing something?" "I mean, maybe the guy stepped on Dimetrodon's foot, and he attacked, or something like that! That's the difference between getting Dimetrodon put down, or saving his life. C'mon!" Hoskins said and dragged Beaver to the camera room as Owen loaded the handler into the helicopter to be taken to the mainland.

"Ugh...what happened?", Dimetrodon moaned. "Dimetrodon! You're okays! I thoughts I losts you!", Pteranodon said, relieved that her friend was okay. "Huh? Pteranodon, is that you? Why are you talking like that?", Dimetrodon asked, still dazed. "I don't knows, ever since I ates that meanies, juicy, delicious eyeball, I hasn'ts been the sames!", Pteranodon explained,"All I knows is that the eyeball was so deliciouses!" Dimetrodon was confused at his friend's new behavior, but shrugged it off, "What happened?", he asked, "All I remember was biting that guy's leg..."

"Oh, yous won't believes it!", Pteranodon said, "You tooks his leg offs!" "I did?", Dimetrodon said, astonished, how in the world did he do that? "Yes! You dids! It was like magics!", Pteranodon said, then gasped, "Whats if your secretly a wizards?! And yous accidentally used magics and tooks his leg off!?", Pteranodon exclaimed, excited that she solved the mystery. "Me? A wizard? No, I can't be, I'm Dimetrodon, just Dimetrodon!", the scaled mammal said, refusing to believe the crazy prospect of him using magic to dismember a man. "Wells 'Just Dimetrodon' how else do yous explain that!? I've never seens anyone elses do that! And yous are kinds of purples...like a wizards!", Pteranodon said, excited at the prospect of being the best friend of the only wizard on Isla Nublar.

Dimetrodon thought about it for a second. Maybe he was a wizard? Pteranodon did have a point... How else would he have taken part of his leg off? He wasn't like a , his teeth weren't big enough to bite through the man's leg! And maybe using so much magic drained his energy, because he had never done it before! And that's why he fell asleep! He had to be a wizard, he had to be!

"You're right Pteranodon, I must be a wizard!", Dimetrodon said excitedly, elated at the prospect of having magical powers! He couldn't wait to use them again!

"Oh, don't call me Pteranodon, call me...Peckoutyoureyeses!", the Pterasaur exclaimed. "Uhh...why?", Dimetrodon asked. "I feel like I needed a new name to go with my new personality! You know, how Flaffy and KoolAid have cool names, I want my own!", Peckoutyoureyeses explained.

"Huh, well I guess since I'm a wizard, I'll need my own name too, huh?", Dimetrodon inquired. "Yeah, of course you do! We'll find a name for you yet, don't you worry!", the Pterasaur assured Dimetrodon.

'Cool, I can't wait...', Dimetrodon thought as he talked with his best friend.

*One month later*

So, the handler didn't press charges as the camera footage showed him agitating both Peckoutyoureyeses and Dimetrodon, James leveled both Peckoutyoureyeses and Dimetrodon to level 30, and had plans to buy a lot of mystery packs. Lots and lots of them...about 85 of them.

(Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review telling me what you think! (once Beaver finds out he can talk to prehistoric animals, there will be a lot less time skips)(maybe))


	3. Chapter 2

((By the way, Peckoutyoureyeses or Pecky for short, has a lisp that is intentional! Pecky is a girl, Dimetrodon/Unicorn Wizard is a male, and the Tyrannosaurus is a male as well, he's not Rexy from the actual movie, she's not going to be acknowledged because this story is based on the Jurassic World Mobile Game made by Ludia!))

"And that's 85!", Beaver said with finality as he turned to face his reptilian onlookers (or mammal in Dimetrodon's case). They had all been watching him from the hangout, a place where all of the park's dinosaurs could relax after visiting hours until it was time for their show. It had a feeding ground for the herbivores, old donated vehicles for the carnivores to play with or in, feeders with perches for the pterosaurs, and small ponds with fish for the amphibians.

"85 mystery packses! Can yous believes it!?", Pecky exclaimed, shocked that Beaver had managed to open all of the packs without going insane, which to her was a big accomplishment. "I know right? I thought he was kidding when he said he was going to open 85 of 'em.", said as he chewed on a car door. He dropped it to keep talking. "And did you see all of the money, DNA, bucks and food he got!? He had so much he bought another ! I'm going to be a level 30! Isn't that cool Dimetrodon!?", the theropod turned to the purple, scaled mammal. Dimetrodon grinned at his friend. "It is cool T! I can't wait to see you out in battle, kicking butt!", Dimetrodon said with an even bigger smile. "I can't waits to sees how much damages you dos! Yous are the bestes carnivore dinosaurs there is!", Pecky cheered, excited for her friend as well.

"You bet I am! But Dimetrodon, I have a question to ask.", said, turning back to the mammal. "What is it T?", Dimetrodon inquired, and the theropod shifted his feet a bit before talking. "Is it true that you're a wizard? I've heard the rumors around the park, but I had to ask you myself to be sure.", the striped theropod said, wondering if the rumors were true.

"Yeah Dimetrodon, is it true?", came a familiar voice from the water, and both KoolAid and Flaffy crawled out of the water to join the chit-chat. "Are you a wizard? I heard from Dilophosaurus, Parasaurolophus, and Gallimimus that you weren't, but Pecky said you tore a man's leg off with your magic! Is it true? Or should I listen to Dilo, Para, and Galli?", the koolasuchus named KoolAid asked.

Dimetrodon groaned at the mention of his rival, Dilophosaurus. Ever since Dilo had met him, he hadn't liked Dimetrodon for whatever reason. Dimetrodon didn't get it, Dilo was Beaver's favorite species of dinosaur! And he could only assume that the frilled lizard had turned Galli and Para against him as well.

"Hey, KoolAid? Don't ever listen to what Dilo, Para or Galli have to say about me. The three of them have a burning vendetta against me. Ever since Dilo hatched he's hated my existence. So don't take their two bites about me, okay? That goes for you too, Flaffy.", the scaly mammal said, wanting to make his point clear.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, Dimetrodon. I honestly thought he was nice, but I've known you longer, so I'll trust you.", KoolAid said, giving the mammal a smile. "But you still haven't answered my question, are you a wizard?", the amphibian asked, and Dimetrodon grinned. "Yes I am, and it's awesome. Like Pecky said, I tore off the guy's leg, but it was only because he called her a birdbrain.", the mammal clarified, earning excited grins from the amphibious creatures.

"Dimetrodon, Pteranodon, come here! I have a surprise for you!", Beaver called, holding something behind his back. The best friends walked over to him, ignoring the scowl from Para, who was previously being pet by Beaver. "Look at this!", Beaver said, pulling out a bunch of DNA cards from behind his back. "See these? I'm gonna use them to make you two level 40s!", Beaver grinned, making the two best friends gape in shock. They were going to be level 40? Awesome!

Suddenly, a growl could be heard behind Beaver. Dimetrodon, Pecky, and Beaver himself turned to see Dilophosaurus standing next to Para, and he was livid. He huffed and stormed off with Para not far behind.

"What's gotten into him? Oh well, you two need to go to your habitats and rest. I'm speeding these up, so you need to be ready to level up!", Beaver said, beckoning them into the transport area. "Wells, I guesses I will see yous laters!", Pecky chirped, rubbing her cheek affectionately against Dimetrodon's. "Yeah, see you tomorrow Pecky, when we'll both be level 40!", the mammal said and walked into his respective cage.

*Next Day*

Dimetrodon walked into the hangout, proudly showing off his new color scheme, spikes, jawline, and most importantly, the big horn on the top of his head. It was slightly reflecting the light, as the mammal had cleaned it to look nice.

He walked over to his friends, Pecky, who hadn't seen his new look yet, T. Rex, who was now level 30, Uranium, Flaffy, TookiToocan, and KoolAid. He was excited to show off a little bit.

"So then I chomped down on his neck and shook my head, and down he went! Beaver was cheering me on the whole time, but Hoskins sure was surprised when I took down his level 35 T. Rex at level 15!", KoolAid recalled, once again telling the legendary tale of how he beat a final evolution in his second evolution. "And that, my scaly friends, is how I, KoolAid the Killer, took down a level 35 T. Rex!", the amphibian finished, then turning to Dimetrodon when he saw him approaching. "Hey Dimetro-woah.", he began to greet his friend but stopped when he saw the drastic changes. Pecky turned to look at Dimetrodon, and her beak dropped. She was staring at the new spikes, in too much awe to speak. "Don't call me Dimetrodon, call me Unicorn Wizard!", the mammal said, roaring afterward. "Do I look good? I groomed myself a little extra today, I wanted to look good.", he said, feeling a bit awkward towards his friends, who were still too shocked to speak.

"Are yous kidding mes! You looks great! The horn justs proves that yous are destined to bes a wizard! It's awesomes!", Pecky exclaimed, excited for her friend. "What abouts me? Do I looks good?", she asked, nervous that her friend wouldn't like her final evolution. It was exactly as drastic as Unicorn Wizard's. "Of course you look good Pecky! I see that your crest is longer, your stripes are more defined, and are your claws sharper? They look sharper, and so does your beak! It's impressive, I didn't think it could get any sharper!", the mammal breathed, and if Pecky could blush, she would, as she felt a bit warmer after she had been showered with compliments by her friend. "Aw, thanks yous, Unicorn Wizards! I'm glads yous likes it!", she said, her embarrassment causing her accent to thicken and her lisp to intensify.

"What about me? Do I look good to you, Unicorn Wizard?", asked , adjusting himself so the sun hit his scales just right, causing the bright, fiery oranges to catch alight, making it seem as if the theropod were made of flames. "Yeah T, you do look good!", the horned mammal assured his friend. "It almost looks like you're on fire!", the mammal continued. "Thanks, Unicorn Wizard, I really like it too.", said, relieved that his friends liked his look. He had previously thought the colors were too bright but had grown to like them.

Meanwhile, at the herbivore patch, Sunny, the matriarch of the triceratops herd, was making a bet with Spikes4Dayz and Plates4Dayz. "So what y'all are tellin' me.", she started, positive that she would win this bet with flying colors, "Is that you two think that you can make more money than me in an hour?", she said, not sure if the two knew just how popular she was. She was the first dinosaur the park had ever hatched and being the matriarch of the herd, she was the most colorful trike, and since she had seven level 40s, two level 10s and a level 1 in her habitat, she lived in the most popular exhibit in the entire park. "Well yeah!", Plates4Dayz, a stegosaurus said. "You're a common, and I'm a super rare! That has to count for something!", the stego continued. "And I make 17,424 coins every six hours! That's 2,904 coins per hour!", Spikes4Dayz said, proud of his math.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that bet!", Sunny said, smiling excitedly. She spotted Beaver entering the hangout and smiled. "Hey look, it's Beaver! Hi, Beaver!", the trike called to the caretaker, who suddenly went pale, and with wide eyes, he walked away from the scene a little faster than normal. Sunny was confused and turned to her friends. "Was it something I did?", she asked, but they merely shrugged.

"Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD whatishappeningtome... Okay, okay... just keep calm James, just keep it together and look after the dinos. Just ignore it...", Beaver mumbled to himself.

He had simply walked over to the herbivores to check on them, but they were talking! Not the usual grunts, but English! They were speaking English! How!? Why!? He started to walk over to Unicorn Wizard and his friends, but he noticed Dilophosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Gallimimus were walking towards them, but they seemed to be in an aggressive stance! Why?

"Well if it isn't the loser gang!", Dilo said, and his cohorts giggled at the insult. "I have to say, that's a nice horn Dimetroloser! What are you, a UNICORN!?", the frilled lizard and his buddies began laughing at the purple mammal. "As a matter of fact, I am, thank you for noticing.", Unicorn Wizard said, earning confused looks from his nemesis. "And my name is Unicorn Wizard, not Dimetrodon, and I'll thank you for referring to me as such. At least I call you by your names, Dilo, Galli, and Para.", the mammal huffed, and the bullies burst into laughter again. "UNICORN WIZARD!? That's what you picked as your name!?", Parasaurolophus puffed, out of breath from laughing so hard, much like the two dinos next to her.

"Hey! _Shut ups!_ ", the pteranodon suddenly screeched, defending her best friend. "Unicorn Wizards is ten timeses the dinosaur yous are!", she yelled, flying up to Dilo and getting in his face, shocking the three bullies. Pecky never stood up for herself, let alone her friends! She was the one they picked on the most! "You thinks you're so cools because you're Beaver'ses favorite kinds of dinosaurs, buts you're **wrongs!** Unicorn Wizards is sweet, kinds, braves, and he careses about his friendses! Meanwhiles, yous woulds _abandon_ your friendses if dangers came!", Pecky hissed as she looked Dilo straight in the eyes, making him uncomfortable. Then he shook it off and began laughing, and once Para and Galli got the hint, they began laughing as well. "You think you can scare me?! One drop of my venom and you'll be paralyzed!", Dilo snorted. "Ands justs becauses yous yells ats mes doesn'ts means you're scarys!", Para sneered, mocking Pecky's accent and lisp.

"And besides, we're Beaver's favorite dinosaurs. And you?", Galli walked up to Pecky, placing a claw on her crest and pushing her back down to the ground, "Are just a poor, little, _maniac._ Who's so stupid, that when she gets food, she only eats the eyes and throws away all the good meat!", he mocked, walking back to Dilo's side.

Meanwhile, Beaver had seen all of this transpire, and he was _angry._ How had he not realized this bullying was taking place among his dinosaurs!? "Dilo! Para! Galli! Come here!", Beaver yelled, startling the three bullies, but they didn't move. "I said, **_come here!_** ", Beaver snapped, and the three culprits rushed over to their caretaker, nervous. "You three need to leave Pteranodon alone, and bugger off to the other side of the pen.", he said, his voice dripping in rage, which scared the three dinos. How had he known they were messing with Pecky? "If I _ever_ see you three bother anyone like that again, you won't leave your paddocks for a month.", Beaver hissed, causing the bullies to flinch. " ** _Now get away from me._** ", Beaver snapped, and the guilty party ran to the other side of the pen as fast as possible.

Beaver walked over to the defensive group, wanting to see if the pteranodon and carnivore were alright, and found them with widened eyes, they were astonished at Beaver's angry words. Beaver walked over to Peckoutyoureyeses and looked her in the eyes. "Are you okay Pteranodon? Did the big meanies hurt you?", he asked with such a soft tone that only Pecky could hear, and to answer she shook her head. "Good. How about you Dimetrodon, are you alri-", beaver turned to the mammal but was shocked into silence when he started talking to him. "You can understand us, can't you Beaver? Don't lie to me Beaver, I'll know. You can't fool me.", the purple mammal said, causing , Flaffy, KoolAid, Uranium and Pecky to all look at Beaver. "H-How did you know?", the caretaker asked, and Unicorn Wizard smirked and chuckled. "When you told off those three, you told them to stop picking on Peckoutyoureyeses. But you asked me if I was okay, which means that you either heard them picking on me, or you heard Pecky defending me.", the mammal finished, causing his friends to gasp.

"Well, I guess you found me out. I don't know how I can understand you, I just got here and suddenly I can understand you.", Beaver confessed, and Pecky was over the moon with happiness. "Yous can understands us!", she cheered, hopping around. "I'm so happys I could pecks out your eyeses and feeds them to my babas!", she said, and Beaver paled. This was a common phrase for Pecky, but Beaver didn't know that. So naturally, it kind of scared him when she said she was going to peck out his eyes out, so he did what every logical human would do.

He ran for his life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", he yelled, dashing for the exit.

"Waits! Come backs! I was kiddings! I'm not goings to pecks out your eyeses!", Pecky called after him, but he didn't listen.

"GOOD JOB! YOU SCARED HIM OFF!", Uranium hissed, and Pecky turned on the defensive.

"Hows was I supposeds to knows he woulds run aways!?", Pecky retorted.

"Maybe by using your brain!? Anyone would run off if you told them you were going to feed their eyes to your kids!", KoolAid hissed, and Pecky sagged.

"Ohs. Maybes I shoulds have thoughts of thats.", she said.

"YOU THINK!?", Unicorn Wizard yelled.

"Shut ups, Unicorn Wizards.", Pecky replied.

"T!", the mammal said, taking action. If they didn't stop Beaver, he might leave the island forever! The Tyrannosaurus turned to his friend, waiting for an instruction. "Grab him before he runs off! Don't hurt him, though, we just want to talk!", Unicorn Wizard ordered, and the theropod began to chase after the panicked human. He easily caught up with him and blocked the exit. He then bent down and grabbed the back of Beaver's shirt with his teeth. The carried Beaver back while the human was kicking and screaming.

The other dinosaurs found this odd for a moment, but then remembered the theropod's playful behavior, and just shrugged it off as playful banter.

"Put me down! Tyrannosaurus! Put me do-WAA!", the theropod obeyed Beaver and dropped him in front of Flaffy and KoolAid, who both laid on top of Beaver to keep him from running away. "Stop! Let me go!", Beaver protested, and struggled until Pecky hopped up to his face, and he closed his eyes, expecting pain. But he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see Pecky still standing there. "I was kiddings you knows. I'm not actuallys going to pecks out your eyeses.", she said in an apologetic tone.

"Y-You're not?", Beaver asked, still nervous. "Of course nots! You're my friends! I don't pecks out my friendses eyeses! That woulds be means!", she chirped, her voice returning to its cheery tune. "Okay Pteranodon, I trust you.", Beaver said, smiling. "Good, now if we let you up, are you going to run away?", Flaffy asked, looking at Beaver. "I promise I won't run away.", Beaver said sincerely, but Flaffy looked unsure. "Don't worry Flaffys, you can gets ups.", Pecky said, and the amphibians crawled off of Beaver, who sat up and crossed his legs.

"Oh, and bys the ways Beavers, my name isn't Pteranodons anymores. I'm PECKOUTYOUREYESES! Or Pecky for short.", the pterosaur said, and Beaver raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that name?", the human asked, and the beaked lizard chittered before answering. "I gots it from myselfs! After I pecked outs that meanie's eyeball was the days I not onlys got this voices, but I learned my love for eyeses.", Pecky explained, and Beaver nodded. "Okay. Cool. Anyone else name themselves?", he asked, and the others grinned. "I named myself Uranium because of my colors! I got it from Hoskins!", the unayasaurus crooned, his purple and teal scales reflecting the light. "And my name is Flaffy, because it contrasts my... _repulsive_ appearance.", Flaffy said, her voice lowering at the word 'repulsive'. "You aren't repulsive, Flaffy! Don't listen to what the park guests say, you are beautiful on an amphibian standard.", KoolAid said, upset that his mate thought she was ugly. "Aw, thanks, Koolie.", Flaffy crooned, nuzzling KoolAid's cheek. "And if you didn't know, my name is KoolAid. A kid called me that and I liked it.", the koolasuchus explained, and Beaver smiled as the amphibian returned the nuzzle to his mate.

"You all have such cool names...",Tyrannosaurus said, lowering his head. "Besides my species name, the only name I have is 'T'...", the theropod sighed, and Beaver frowned. He had considered ' ' to be a good nickname, but it was obvious that T was saddened by that. "Well... how about we call you Flame? Since you look like fire, and you were on fire in the arena yesterday!", Beaver said, and the theropod perked up. He seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling. "Flame! I love it! Thank you, Beaver!", Flame said, and Beaver chuckled. "Anytime Flame.", he said. "And my name is Unicorn Wizard!", the dimetrodon said, and Beaver raised an eyebrow. "Unicorn Wizard?", the human questioned, and the purple mammal nodded. "Yeah! My new horn inspired the 'Unicorn' part, and my wizard skills inspired the other half!", Uni-Wizard said, and Beaver only had more questions. "Wizard skills?", the caretaker asked, and Pecky chirped, excited to see Beaver's reaction to the story. "Yeah! When I tore that guy's leg off, my teeth were way too small to do it! And then I passed out afterward! Pecky and I added that up to not being used to using my magic, so it obviously wore me out! So I passed out!", Uni-Wizard grinned.

Beaver was going to tell him the truth, but didn't want to burst his bubble. "Whatever you say, Unicorn Wizard.", the human replied.


End file.
